


Don't Listen to What They Say

by blue_skyes



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Bullying, F/M, Female Reader, Mild Smut, School Reunion, Verbal Abuse, mild physical abuse, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_skyes/pseuds/blue_skyes
Summary: Another request by Bibliophiletimelady (Foxinaforestofstars on tumblr!)Anti accompanies you to your High School Reunion, and when he finds out what you've been through, he doesn't take it lightly. And when the effects of that night take a toll on your self esteem, he doesn't take that lightly either.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BibliophileTimelady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BibliophileTimelady/gifts).



> I worked really hard on this one! The words were just flowing through me, and I really hope you all enjoy it! I listened to a lot of Daft Punk for this story, and for this chapter, I listened to their songs Contact and Beyond, if you'd like to listen to them while you read this! :)

Flopping down on the couch, laptop in hand, you sighed. It was another one of those days when there was a mission too dangerous for you to go on, so Anti would go, leaving you alone.

You put the TV on for background noise, and then opened your laptop and began the infinite scroll through social media. You never posted much, since the two of you were always hiding from someone, but a quick scroll through Facebook never hurt. At first it was the usual, political posts, overused memes, but then you noticed an event notification. Clicking on it, you saw three of the words you dreaded the most.

High. School. Reunion. You groaned. High school, while most people say was the best time of their life and they missed it dearly, you were quite happy to forget it. Either people didn't know who you were or they hated you. You already had problems at home, and the rumors and names at school didn't help either.

You had vowed the day you graduated that you'd never go back. You'd never see these people again. And yet, you were also curious to see what they had become. Maybe they were better people, maybe they felt sorry for what they did. But they could also be the terrible people they were then. This was too much for you.

You groaned, slumping over on the couch in annoyance and frustration. You set the laptop aside, and stretched out on the couch, pulling a blanket that was conveniently draped on it over you, and tried to focus on the show in front of you. It was one of your favorites, but you couldn't seem to pay attention. The thought of that reunion lingered in your mind. You managed to at least push it to the back of your thoughts, muffling it. After a while, the warmth of the blanket, along with the drone of an episode you had seen many times before, began to make you sleepy. That was a great idea, you thought to yourself. Sleep on it, and you'd either decide whether or not to go, or at least have forgotten about it.

You awoke hours later to the feeling of the couch dipping near your feet. Groggily sitting up, you noticed Anti sitting there, back against the couch and staring at you. "Good morning sleepyhead." He smiled at you.

"H-how long have I been asleep?"

"I just got home love." Anti laughed. "I wouldn't know any more than you."

You grabbed your laptop off the coffee table in front of you, and upon turning it back on after it too went to sleep, you realized you had slept most of the day away.

"Great..." You mumbled. "As if I already wasn't going to get enough sleep already." Your voice was soft enough, you hoped he wouldn't hear. The long nap you took was definitely going to mess up your sleep schedule, and the stress of the reunion was sure to keep you up tossing and turning, making your lack of sleep even greater.

"Are you alright my queen?" Shit. He heard you. You forgot that even though he was in a human vessel, his senses were all heightened, including his hearing.

"Yeah. I'm fine, I promise." You smiled a fake smile at him, hoping he'd believe you.

He didn't, and shot you a worried glance. But he didn't pry, he knew you'd tell him when you were ready.

You scooted over to him, and leaned into his frame as you wrapped your arms around him in a hug. "I love you, my king." You smiled up at him, genuinely this time and he placed a gentle kiss to your forehead in return.

"And I you, my queen." The two of you spent the rest of the day together, and his company was able to keep away all bad thoughts, so you were fine. Until the two of you went to bed, that is.

You were fine at first, wrapped up in his arms, his gentle breathing and the warmth from his body was comforting and you fell asleep quickly. Your dreams were not as kind.

You were walking through the walls of your high school, trying to find your next class. The halls were busy but no one wanted to help you. They just ignored you when you asked. The amount of people in the hallway started growing and you suddenly found yourself in the middle of the crowd. With you, was Ashley, the most popular girl in your grade.

"Hey everyone! Look at this! (Y/N)'s lost!" She pointed at you. "Like a little lost puppy, she can't do anything right herself! She has to ask someone else to do it for her!" She was laughing in your face now.

A panic attack started, both in real life and in your dream. You began to shake, and tears pricked at your eyes. "Oh look! Now she's crying! She's such a widdle baby!" The entire crowd was staring at you, their eyes burning deep into your soul. "Does baby want her bottle?" Ashley threw a water bottle at you, and then the rest of the crowd joined, laughing and pelting you with whatever they had.

You collapsed on the floor in front of everyone and began rocking back and forth, covering your ears and closing your eyes, hoping everything would stop. You felt tugs at your hair and a hand touch you all over and you wished them to stop, but when you opened your eyes to stop them, the dream was gone. Instead, you were lying in bed, Anti next to you, soothingly running a hand through your hair and the other one gently rubbing your arm, side and face in an attempt to calm you down and wake you up.

"W-What- Where-" You started to panic again. The dream lingered in your mind and you weren't sure what was real and what wasn't.

"Shhh... it's okay (Y/N)." Anti pulled you against him and held you close, continuing to stroke your hair and began rubbing your back as he hummed a soft song in your ear. Tears began to run down your face as you finally started calming down. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. Just relax."

"Thank you Anti.." you barely managed a whisper. You were exhausted, and yet you were sure you didn't want to sleep again that night.

"Are you okay my queen? What happened? You were tossing and turning, mumbling in your sleep." You hadn't planned on telling him, and just forgotten all about it, but if you didn't tell him, you also knew that the dreams would still haunt you.

"A nightmare... My high school reunion is coming up and it wasn't the best time. I got bullied a lot, and I never had any friends really..." You went on to tell him about your dream, and your fears that came with it. "I just don't know if I should go or not..." you continued.

"Hey it's okay. You're so much stronger than them now. In so many ways. And if you want, I'll go with you." Anti smiled, doing his best to reassure you. "And besides, we could make our debut, give them a taste of what will come their way when we take over..." He had a twisted look on his face, and a smile that mirrored his crept onto your face.

"That would be nice.." You never were much of a violent person, preferring to avoid confrontations, but your time spent with Anti changed that. And maybe you wouldn't hurt them too bad, but you really would enjoy putting them in their place.

"So, we're going then?" Anti's face lit up in excitement.

"We're going." You nodded. There was no going back now.

Two weeks passed, and the two of you stood in front of your old school. There were plenty of cars there, but Anti had teleported the two of you, out of pure convenience. You laughed. You really were mad now. And if you weren't, you were sure you were in a fever dream. Never in a million years would you have considered going back. And yet here you were with the love of your life, a demon, the two of you on your way to taking over the world.

You had both worked out a story of course, not wanting to blow your cover. Anti was Jack, the famous Irish youtuber, and the two of you had met when you were on vacation there. He had even changed his look, making him look less like himself and more like Jack. "Are you ready my queen?" He asked you, taking your hand in his, squeezing it in reassurance.

You took a deep breath in and nodded. "I'm ready." You squeezed his hand in return and led him inside. Stepping inside, the entire school was decorated, and it seemed like it was prom all over again. Memories began to bubble up again, but you pressed them down and reminded yourself of the amazing man that was with you tonight.

The dress code was business casual, and as you entered the gym, you noticed everyone seemed to follow it. The men in a dress shirt and nice pants, and women in either knee length skirts and blouses or dresses. Anti however, being the show off he was, was dressed in a full tuxedo, bow tie and all. You had opted for a form fitting black dress which showed your figure and Anti said made you look even more beautiful, which was even more of a necessary confidence boost.

You and Anti stopped by the registration table, and signed in. You picked up a name tag for each of you, writing out your name and Jack's. You both continued on into the gym, where music that was popular in your day was blasting, bringing back feelings of nostalgia to everyone. There were people out dancing on the dance floor, people mingling by the refreshments and people sitting at the various tables spread out around the room.

Looking around, you were trying to decide where to go first, when there was a tap on your shoulder, and a voice that wasn't Anti's called your name from behind. You took a deep breath and braced yourself as you turned around to face the person whose voice called your name. "Amber!" You smiled at her, your entire body relaxing at the sight of her. She was your only friend during your senior year, and while you didn't really hang out outside of school, you were still close and she helped make your classes better. You were surprised she showed up however, sometimes having worse social anxiety than you did, even though she was the one that sent you the invite in the first place. But nevertheless you were glad she was there, another piece of mental support.

"How are you?" She asked, a tinge of excitement in her voice at seeing you again. "And who's this handsome man you've got?" She smirked, cheekily elbowing you in the side.

You laughed. She was still the same cheeky girl from high school. "Amber, this is my boyfriend, A- Jack. He's a pretty big Irish youtuber actually. We met while I was in Ireland on vacation!"

"Ooh well aren't you lucky!" The three of you chatted for a while about your lives, before Amber cut the conversation short, saying she had to leave the reunion early, still plenty of work to do at her job. Smiling, you and Anti said goodbye to her and decided to sit down at one of the empty tables. What you didn't know, is that a group of people noticed your arrival and had been watching you since you had walked in.

You slid your chair closer to Anti, relishing the comfort being near him brought. Anti was right all those weeks ago. You were stronger than anyone else in the room in so many ways and yet you felt your high school anxiety flaring up now and then. But you needed to get over it. On your own, prove to yourself that you could handle being here alone.

Leaning over, you kissed Anti on the cheek before standing up. "Are you alright love?" He asked. It was adorable how worried he got about you but you were going to show him and everyone else in this room that you were more than fine.

"Yeah, I'm fine." You shot him a reassuring smile. "I'm just going to get some punch, my throat's a little dry. Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm alright. Just hurry back, because the only thing I want here is you." His smile was flirty and you blushed a deep red as you turned away from him and headed towards the refreshments table. The refreshments table was a big deal to you because there were plenty of people near it, and high school you would have just waited for everyone to move, even if it meant dying of thirst.

Approaching the table, you excused yourself through the small crowd, and grabbed a plastic cup, filling it with punch. All the while, you didn't even notice that the group that was watching you from the back of the room had split into two. Analyzing the table you also saw that there were cookies and other sweet snacks, so you decided to pick up a few for you and Anti to share. Everything was going well, so you had let your guard down, thinking nothing could happen while you grabbed snacks and a drink. But you were wrong.

"(Y/N)! How are you!" You'd recognize that voice anywhere. The words were dripping with a fake sweetness and the most poisonous venom. You turned around, putting on a brave face. Your suspicions were confirmed as you came face to face with your high school enemy Ashley, and her two lackeys, Gabby and Nadia.

"Hi girls. I'm great. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to get back to my boyfriend." You tried to push past them, but they stood their ground.

"Oh come on!" Nadia whined. "You can't leave us yet! We still need to catch up!"

"Yeah!" Gabby shouted in agreement. "Like what about that guy you're here with?"

Ashley and the other two laughed. "That's right. He can't really be your boyfriend. You probably paid some random guy on Craigslist to come with you!"

"No!" You shouted. "He really is my boyfriend!"

They continued laughing in your face. "Well if he is, I bet he doesn't even love her!" Gabby yelled.

"He does love me! I know he does!" They we're wearing you down now but you were trying to not show it.

"He's probably just using her!" Nadia joined in.

"I bet girls," Ashley said, the other two calming down to listen. "He's just waiting for someone better to come along. Like me. I mean (Y/N)'s so ugly, anyone's better, so how about we take her out of the picture and show him what he's really been missing?" Gabby and Nadia nodded in agreement, and with you backed against the table, they were easily able to each grab you on either side, and pull you out of the gym. You tried to call for Anti to help you, but his focus was off and with the loud music and the situation he had found himself in, he didn't even notice you were being carted away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying it so far! This chapter I listened to Contact for the majority, and Touch for the softer scenes, both once again by Daft Punk if you'd like to listen as you read! :) This is also the shortest of the three chapters, but I hope you guys still enjoy it and keep reading til the end!

When (Y/N) walked off to get her drink, Anti surveyed the room. There was something off. Something in the atmosphere had changed. He could sense it. But before he could even think about investigating, every other seat at the table was filled by someone.

They introduced themselves as some of (Y/N)'s classmates. There were two couples, and one man, seemingly single who sat right next to Anti.

"So... you're (Y/N)'s boyfriend, right?" The single one, (Adam, his name was?) asked.

"Yeah. I am. And I'm actually waiting for her to come back from-" Anti was cut off by Shelby, the girl from one of the couples.

"Actually, we saw her talking to some of the other girls from our class, so she'll probably be a while."

Her boyfriend, Cameron, nodded. "And besides, we wanted to get to know you, and knowing (Y/N), she'd never introduce us, so we decided to take advantage to meet you!"

The people seemed nice enough, so if what they were saying was true about (Y/N) talking to other classmates, Anti decided to indulge their curiosities. They asked about him, what he did, and he stuck to his story about being the youtuber Jack. They were impressed, to say the least.

"Wow!" The other coupled male exclaimed. "Don't you ever think you could do better man? With all those fans, there's gotta be some hotter chicks out there you could dump (Y/N) for!"

His girlfriend, whose name Anti also hadn't bothered to remember, laughed. "You know, this reminds me of the time Derek asked her to prom!" She pointed across the table, at the mad sitting next to Anti. "Go on Adam! Tell the story."

"Alright. So, we all decided to play a joke that year. We all knew (Y/N) wasn't going to get a date. So I decided to ask her to go, and dump her at the prom. I told her I'd meet her there and when I saw her, it was crazy! She showed up in a hot pink poofy princess dress-"

Shelby interjected, "It was like a neon wedding dress! I think she thought she was going to marry Adam that night!" They all laughed.

"Anyways, I texted her letting her know that I was waiting for her in the back of the dance floor, and when she found me I was making out with some other girl! The look on her face was hilarious!" Their laughter grew louder, but Anti didn't find one bit of it funny.

"Yeah, great story. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go find (Y/N)." Anti grabbed her purse and began to stand up, when all the others did too, almost machine like, the way they all did at once.

"Woah!" Cameron shouted. "There's still someone else we want you to meet! Look! Here she comes!" He pointed over at Ashley, who was now approaching the table.

"Hi there! I'm Ashley." She said, her voice attempting to be alluring, but doing absolutely nothing to attract Anti.

"Where's (Y/N)?!" He shouted. Anti wasn't having any of this.

"Oh she's a little.. tied up at the moment. And besides," Ashley ran a hand of hers down his chest. "I want to get to know you better!"

Anti pushed her hand away. His hands pushed out to the sides and everything stopped. It wasn't a power he used often, but in this case, it was absolutely necessary. He froze time. He walked over to Adam, and unfroze him, leaving everything else the way it was.

"What's going on man? This isn't funny!" Adam was scared and Anti could see it in his eyes.

"No it's not. And neither is what you did to (Y/N). You hurt my queen, and I don't tolerate that from anyone. I don't care when it happened, no one gets away with that." Anti's facade as Jack began to melt away, and he began to look more and more like his true steps towards Adam. Picking up Adam by his collar he looked deep into the other man's eyes as his own turned pitch black, irises glowing blue and green. Adam screamed for help out of terror, but Anti just laughed as he carried Adam outside, and threw him on the floor, near the trash cans. "You broke her heart, now I'm going to break you, you piece of trash."

Anti reeled his fist back, and punched him in his nose so hard, that the snap of his nose breaking echoed through the makeshift alleyway.

"Ow!" Adam cried out in pain. "I'm sorry man! I really am! I'll apologize if you want!"

"I'm afraid it's too late for that, dear Adam." He grabbed Adam's arm, the one holding his nose, and snapped it in half, like a tooth pick. He then did the same to his leg, relishing in the agonizing screams Adam was releasing. He could have killed him then and there. No one was allowed to mess with his queen and her heart, past, present or future. "I could kill you if I wanted to..." Anti leaned in close to Adam's face, breathing on it. "I'm not here for that though. Now when I release everyone, you'd better let your dumbass friends know that this is a message not to mess with me and my queen. Got it?"

Adam still howling in pain, simply nodded, and as much as Anti wanted to stick around and enjoy the show, he turned away, leaving Adam there as he went off to find Ashley, to tell him where she hid his beloved. 

Finding Ashley again in the dark gym, was not the easiest task. But eventually he managed to find her, and when he did, unfreeze her. She stumbled a little as she regained her balance, but after regaining her bearings, she began to freak out. "What the fuck is going on?!" She shouted. "If this is a joke it's not funny!"

"Well it's not a joke. You're right. It is funny though that you and Adam said the same thing."

Ashley looked around and she was right. Adam wasn't there. "What the fuck did you do to Adam?!" She was shaking her head back and forth in disbelief.

"Oh nothing much, he's just a little broken now." Anti smiled his signature smirk. "I'll take you to him. If, you take me to (Y/N) first."

"Yes, okay! I will!" She put her hands up in the air as surrender, and turned around to lead the way.

"And make it quick. I'm an impatient man." Anti was done with these people. He'd kill every last one of them. But it wasn't time yet. They'd pay their dues, but not yet. Now all he cared about was saving (Y/N).

Out of fear, Ashley ran towards the supply closet where her lackeys stood frozen in front of her. "She's... in here..." She panted, out of breath from running.

Anti opened the door, and sure enough, there was (Y/N), her expression frozen into one of pain as she was tied up by her ankles and her wrists. He couldn't stand it. He immediately knelt down to her and unfroze her. Her sobs began again, and he could tell she was in the middle of a panic attack. Anti went in to touch her, so he could free her, but with her eyes shut, she flinched away. "(Y/N). It's me." His voice soft and comforting. "I'm here to save you. You're okay now."

Willing herself to open her eyes, (Y/N) saw that Anti, her king and savior really was there to save her. She relaxed, and let him free her. Once free, she stood up shakily and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you..." She whispered softly into his ear.

Anti smiled and hugged her tighter. "Of course. You know I'll always save you." He released her from his embrace. "Now wait here. I have some business to attend to." He stepped over to Ashley and grabbed her roughly by the arm.

She was cowering over to the side where she could have run off, but by then, she knew there was no point. He would have found her anyways and whatever he'd do to her would be much worse.  "You. How could you?!" Anti was furious. He pulled Ashley over to the closet and shoved her inside. He tied her up, using the very rope she had tied (Y/N) up with. He grabbed the other two girls, and before they could even react, they too were tied up.

"This is going to be a moment you'll never forget..." Anti's face contorted into one of pure evil. He crouched down and pressed two fingers to each of their foreheads. All he needed to infiltrate their dreams for the rest of their lives. "Sweet dreams..." He winked at them. He'd make them relive being stuck in that closet every night until they died, making it worse each time, driving them mad. He shut and locked the door behind him, leaving them there to be found later. Another wave of his hand and time had unfrozen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter! And on this chapter, I listened to Touch, Emotion and Make Love by Daft Punk. All three I feel are great fits for this chapters, and you can take your pick as you read. :) Enjoy!

You had watched the entire thing, and were wearing a bigger smile than you had all night. "Anti... thank you. For everything." You hugged him tightly, and he kissed the top of your head.

"You know I'll always be there for you my queen." Anti smiled. "Now how about we head home?" You nodded, and in the blink of an eye, the two of you had teleported back into your bedroom. You were exhausted, and you just fell back, and collapsed into bed. You didn't bother undressing. You just kicked your heels off and curled up in on yourself.

As glad as you were to be home, and to have had Anti do what he did, the words the others said lingered in your mind. He did all this stuff for you, but did he really care? Or was it just because the two of you were bonded? Your anxiety began to flare up again, and facing away from Anti, tears that pricked at your eyes turned into quiet sobs.

Anti finished getting undressed, not wanting to ruin his tuxedo, and after hanging it up, he climbed into bed with you, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you close against him. It was too late for you to stop your shaking, your sobs already in full effect. Anti turned you to face him as he felt tears drop onto his arms.

Worry stained his face, and he wiped your tears away. "(Y/N), what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I don't want to worry you. I'll be fine."

Anti sighed in frustration. "I know you (Y/N). It's not that simple. You won't just 'be fine.' So tell me. You know I love you, and I want to help you."

You couldn't hold back now. "That's it! How do I know you really love me? How do I know you don't do this because we're bonded? Because you feel you have to?"

Anti sighed, and kissed your forehead. "I'm sorry (Y/N), but where the hell did you get that idea?"

"The girls at the reunion... they said you were just using me... that you were waiting for someone better to come along... And when I was in that closet, I was worried. Scared you weren't going to show up. That you really would leave me for any of them. My anxiety started acting up and-"

"(Y/N)." Anti cut you off. "Do you really think that? Bonding isn't something we demons take lightly. I wouldn't have if I didn't want and love you. I love everything about you." He stood up, and once crossing over to your side of the bed, he pulled you up with him. "Let me show you." Anti started by cupping your face in his hands.

"Your mind." He kissed your forehead. "It's one of, if not the most powerful I've ever seen. Your eyes." He tenderly kissed your eyelids as they closed. "The most beautiful shade of (E/C) I have ever seen. And your beautiful lips... I would kiss them forever if I could." Anti pulled you close against him, planting a kiss to your lips, firm but gentle. You kissed him back, melting into him. The love he felt passing from him to you, making you realize that what he felt for you really was real. After a passing moment, the two of you broke apart, breathing heavy. “Your beautiful body…” Anti spun you, so you faced away from him and he faced your back. He slowly undid the zipper on your dress, letting it drop from your shoulders onto the floor. He placed kisses all over the back of your neck, leaving soft bites as he moved down from your neck to your shoulders. His hands wandered from your waist, moving up to grab at your breasts. He massaged them delicately, eliciting a moan from you. “Your voice and the beautiful sounds you make..” Anti’s voice was a bare whisper in your ear now. His hands moved from your breasts, stopping in between them. “Your heart, and your pure soul that matches it.”

Your heart was beating wildly in your chest now. Anti really did love you, and you were floating, emotions overflowing. You turned to face him, and pulled him into a kiss, deeper and more passionate than the one before. You pulled him flush against you, not an inch of space remaining. You grabbed at him, holding on tightly, wanting to make sure he never left. By the time the two of you broke the kiss, you were panting from both lack of breath, and from the overwhelming amount of emotions being shared between the two of you. “I love you Anti…” You whispered against his lips.

 

“And I love you, (Y/N).” Anti took your hands in his, and led you over to the bed the two of you shared. He laid you down, and knelt in between your knees. “Let me show you even more ways…” He pressed a peck to your lips, before moving his mouth to gently suck on one breast, while massaging the other. A moan came from deep inside you, even more full of passion, and full of love for him. You could feel his lips turn into a smile against your breast, moving to the other one, relishing in the sounds you made for him, because of him. After a few moments, he moved down your stomach, lightly kissing his way down, before reaching your panties. Anti looked up at you, as if asking for permission, and you nodded. He didn’t need permission at this point, but the respect he had for you was just another reason you had fallen in love with him. Slipping off your panties slowly and with care, he smiled as he looked you over, with an almost feeling of pride at the woman he was able to have the chance to love. “You really are so beautiful…” Anti whispered, leaning in to inspect your lower folds. You were already dripping wet with anticipation, and he could tell. He wasted no time and went straight in, licking a line up your vagina. The moan that you released was breathy, as if his tongue alone was enough to knock the air right out of you. He sucked on your clit, delicately licking it, and you were going insane. Your moans were getting more and more frequent, and you were already getting close, just from the sensation of his tongue on you.

“A-Anti…” Your voice almost hoarse. “Stop… I’m close…”

He stopped, and he knew exactly what you meant. “Are you ready my queen?”

“I’m ready.” You nodded, and he aligned his cock perfectly with your hole.

“Good. Because I’m about to make the sweetest love to you.” Anti gently pushed himself inside you, and as he leaned forward, he placed a gentle, lazy kiss to your lips. The two of you stayed that way as you adjusted to him inside of you, and when you were fine, he slowly began thrusting in and out of you, and you felt pure bliss. This sex compared nothing to the rough times you were used to, but it was exactly what you needed. He was making you feel loved and cared for, and you didn’t want it any other way.

Anti’s thrusts began to speed up with need, but not once did he change his power over you, keeping it as gentle as he could. “A-Ahh… I’m so close…Anti please…”

He reached a hand down, and began slowly rubbing your clit in time with his thrusts. “Cum for me my love…”

And following his words, you did just that, your walls clenching around him. Your pulsing squeezed his cock, and the waves of pleasure sent him cumming not long after you. Panting and tired, after a few moments Anti slowly pulled out of you, and walked to the bathroom, where he wet a washcloth with warm water, bringing it to you to gently clean the mess he had made between your legs. When he was done, he put the cloth on the table beside him, and pulled you close into his arms once more. “Was that enough proof?” He smiled as he pecked your lips.

“More than enough.” You grinned at him as you replied.

“Good. And I’ll always be willing to prove it to you, whenever you need it.” You wrapped your arms around him when he said that, and curled up into him as you fell asleep in his arms, feeling safe and loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, if you've made it this far! I sincerely hope you enjoyed it, and I hope that you leave a kudos and a comment if you did, because I'd love to know what you enjoyed and what you think I did wrong so that I can improve on it :) Thank you once again! :)


End file.
